


Stark Mad: Avengers Road

by thewightknight



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, collection of snippets - Freeform, fury road meets avengers/x-men, mashup of black widow and winter soldier, works I'll never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The world broke and Tony Stark had a hand in its breaking.  Now he has a chance to help put one small corner of it back together again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after the movie came out and aside from these bits I've never gotten anywhere else with it, so I'm adding it to the great WIP cleanout of 2016. See the end notes for the full cast of characters I had planned.

**Prologue**

_My name is Tony Stark. My world is fire and blood._  
_Once I was an inventor. They called me the Merchant of Death._  
_And then I tried to stop the wars._  
_I made my greatest creation, to serve, to protect._  
_But instead it broke the world._  
_And as the world broke, each of us in our own way were broken._  
_It was hard to know who was more crazy._  
_Me … or everyone else._

  
_I am the one that runs from the living and the dead._  
_Hunted by scavengers._  
_Haunted by those whose deaths I caused._  
_So I exist in this wasteland._  
_A man reduced to a single instinct:_  
_Survive_  


*****

They took it away, his Tesla, the one tie he had left to the life he’d had before he helped destroy the world. He saw them covering over the faded red and gold paint with chrome as they dragged him through the hallways. He almost got away from them. He should have let go, hanging over the ravine. It would have all been over.

“Take shit out, he don’t run, it don’t run. Wire him up. Battery man. Battery Man!” 

There wasn’t much coherent thought left to the shambling wreck of a human being, but he remembered that much. Remembered coding the reactor so if someone took it out of him, it’d start a countdown and if it wasn’t put back it’d blow, and there wasn’t a brain left on this world that would be able to stop it. He’d engraved a warning that around the border of the reactor while he still had the inclination. He was sorry he’d done it now. When they figured out what he’d done, they played around a bit, then tattooed his voltage output on his back and hung him up, wires running out of his body and into their power grid. They muzzled him when they got tired of his babbling. He should have let go. There’d be nothing left of this hellhole. He should have let go.

*****

Black Widow’s pulse was racing, but you’d never know to look at her. She strode coldly through the throngs, mounting the steps to her war rig as Ultron’s voice echoed through the canyon. 

The Puppet Boys screamed and flailed around her, but in appearance she remained calm, controlled. She hit the sequence on her switches, waited for Ultron’s acknowledgement, and then started her rig. Her metal arm tightened on the steering wheel until it creaked in protest as the giant machine started to creep forward. One way or another, this was the last time she would drive away from the Tower.

*****”

Quicksilver pushed his way through to the wall, true to his name, in and out before anyone had a chance to grab it. He had the new car! Pyro snarled at him when he tried to claim it though. 

“Not enough juice. Can’t take it.”

He wouldn’t be defeated. The Road beckoned, there’d be no strings on him.

“We got the juice. We got the Battery Man. We bring him along. Strap him to the front, wire him in. We got the juice, Pyro. I gotta do this. Go out in glory. Cut my strings.”

Pyro hesitated, weakening. Quicksilver pressed his advantage. “Wire him up!"

*****

Scarlet Witch heard a moan, turned and looked. The boy was still with him, curled up in a ball in the cab. His silver-white hair was streaked with dust and blood, and his eyes were lost. He started muttering. “I set him free. He saw me. It was my fault. My Battery Man. We set him free.”

She sat next to him, stroked his brow. He started, but as she continued, she watched the tension drain from him. His eyelids sagged, then closed, and he let out a great sigh. Continuing to soothe him, she started to sing, a lullaby in a foreign tongue. The only memory she had of before, held in a woman’s arms, rocked, and the singing. A smile played over Quicksilver’s face, and after a few moments, he began to sing with her.

*****

“Look, I know it’s not much, maybe a 12% chance. But if you drive off that way, in 160 days all you’ll have is more salt. If we turn this around, we’ve at least got something, a way to try to clear some of that red from our ledgers.” He held out his hand to her. 

Widow stared at him impassively. For once in his life he managed not to fidget, holding her gaze, letting hope bleed through his eyes for the first time in all the years since the world broke. Finally she nodded, and grasped his hand.

*****

Holding the supercharger above his head, the giant screamed “You can’t stop me! I’m the fucking Juggernaut, bitch!”

“Huh. I did not see that coming.” 

]The engine sputtering, the rig slowing. Quicksilver yanked the wheel hard, and closed his eyes as he felt the cab begin to buckle beneath him.

*****

“It’s her heart. Her heart has stopped. No more beats. No more juice.”

“Juice.” Stark had a manic light in his eyes. “I have juice.” He ripped the coil of wire from his harness, cut it in half, stripped the ends, twisted two of the bare ends together. He moved so he was straddling the Widow. Ripping open his shirt, he detached the arc reactor carefully, pulling it out of its housing in his chest. “Hold this!” Scarlett looked at him blankly. “It’s juice. I have the juice. Hold this!” Scarlett finally moved, holding the reactor gingerly. He laid the stripped twisted ends against the contact wire, then looped the the wire to hold it in place. The feedback buzzed through his torso and he tasted metal at the back of his throat. 

“Skin. I need bare skin.” Brainy Jane didn’t hesitate, yanking and tugging at the Widow’s shirt. “Okay. Okay. Juice.” He brought the wires down.

She jerked, a whole body spasmed, and then nothing. No. Not like this. 

Again.

A breath, her whole body spasming around it. Pulling the wires free, he took her in his arms, cradling her, rocking her.

"Tony. My name is Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> Stark Mad: Avengers Road
> 
>  
> 
> Cast: 
> 
> **The Citadel/The Tower**  
>  Imperator Furiosa – Black Widow/Winter Soldier  
> Max Rockatansky – Tony Stark/Stark Mad  
> Nux – Quicksilver  
> Immortan Joe – Ultron  
> The War Pups – The Puppet Boys  
> The Doof Warrior – Toad  
> Slit – Pyro  
> The Organic Mechanic – Dr. Zola  
> Rictus Erectus – Juggernaut  
> Miss Giddy – Anna Jarvis (thanks sorceresskitty!)
> 
>  **The Wives**  
>  Capable – Scarlet Witch  
> Toast the Knowing – Wasp  
> The Splendid Angharad – Mockingbird  
> The Dag – Invisible Woman  
> Cheedo the Fragile – Jane Foster/Brainy Jane
> 
>  **Supporting Cast:**  
>  The Bullet Farmer – Justin Hammer/The Hammer Man  
> The People Eater – The Blob  
> Rock Riders leader - Forge 
> 
> **The Vuvalani of Many Mothers/The A-Force**  
>  Keeper of the Seeds - Peggy Carter/Lucky 13  
> The Valkyrie – Sharon Carter  
> Helen Cho/Splicer  
> Pepper Potts/Pepper  
> Maria Hill/The Hill that Climbed a Mountain  
> Melinda May/The Cavalry  
> Melinda May’s Mother/Mother May I  
> Storm  
> Captain Marvel/Marvelous  
> Firebird  
> Lady Deathstrike  
> Dazzler
> 
> If you get the urge to play in this particular sandbox, please do! And feel free to [come say hi on tumblr.](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
